dominationsfandomcom-20200223-history
Generals
General Information have higher hit points than other units in the game and move quicker, but have lower damage output. target the nearest enemy and do 6x damage when fighting other Generals. Using Generals are used differently compared to other units. * To use a General, you activate them by choosing the General you want to use at the Castle * Only a certain amount of Generals can be active at a time. ** 1 General capacity once you constructed Castle / Fort ** + 1 General capacity once your researched Leadership Chapter 3 ** + 1 General capacity once your researched Command Chapter 4 * An additional General can help with defense at the Pentagon on Atomic Age * The first General can be activated instantaneous and free, while the second and third generals can be activated with a cost of Oil. The Oil cost differ with General level * The third General to be activated cost more than the second General. * Active Generals are shown on top of the Castle and will defend against attacking armies. * Active Generals can be used in battles. If they are deployed and they are hurt, then they will become inactive after the battle. If not, they will still be active. * Active Generals can be deactivated. This prevents them from being injured defending your base and allows you to activate a different General. * If a General loses health when they are attacking or defending, then they need to heal before they can be activated again. The amount of time depends on the proportion of health lost, up to a maximum of 24 hours. For example, a General losing half their health will need to heal for 12 hours before becoming available again. * If General is used in battle and you do not destroy all the defensive buildings it will heal for 24 hours. * Generals can be healed instantly using Crowns. * With the current AI, Generals seek and attack the closest building in battles, and are best used as cleaning crews. * After level 10, Oil is required to upgrade Generals instead of Food. 41,000 Oil is required to go from a level 10 General to level 11. * From Level 21, Generals move in tanks (with the exception of MacArthur and Churchill. They are always in tanks and also Hannibal who rides elephant). * Oil is required to upgrade Napoleon, MacArthur, and Churchill for all levels. Unlocking & Upgrading Generals Generals can be upgraded at the Blacksmith. While being upgraded, they cannot be activated. Depending on the level of your Castle / Fort, the following Generals are available: The research of Hannibal Barca's Research The Ultimate Tactician in the University unlock Hannibal at Level 21. It is the only Generals not available through Castle / Fort upgrade General Chest can contains Lady Death, though she don't have bonus DPS against Generals. Training Cost for the 3rd General is double the 2nd General. The first ten level of Food upgrade cost is only for Alexander, Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, Nobunaga and Napoleon. Other Generals, use Oil. After Level 10, all of the General upgrade cost use Oil. Strategy Generals are very powerful troops that can be very effective in battle. However, they take a long time to heal if heavily damaged, so they should be saved for important battles or only used when they will take light damage. Ballista Towers do very high damage and you should avoid them with Generals. Boosts Leadership is a level 5 Technology available at the Library. Researching Leadership improves the effectiveness of Generals as follows: *Chapter 1: Increases General health by 10%. *Chapter 2: Gives Generals a defender retinue on defense. *Chapter 3: Train a second General using Oil. *Chapter 4: Increases General Attack by 10%. *Chapter 5: Increases General attack against other Generals by 15%. (The actual upgrade value is from 6 damage multiplier to 7 damage multiplier) Command is a level 8 Technology available at the Library. Researching Command affects Generals as follows: *Chapter 1: Reduces General cool down by 1h. *Chapter 2: Upgrades General retinue defenders to Gatling Guns. *Chapter 3: Reduces General cool down by 1h. *Chapter 4: Train a third General using Oil. *Chapter 5: Reduces General Oil training cost by 10%. The research of Suleiman the Magnificent in the University confers the following bonus to Generals: *'General' Upgrade Cost : -1% Generals upgrade resource cost per each skill level researched. (10 Levels) The research of Catherine the Great in the University confers the following bonus to Generals: *'General' Recovery Time : -2% Generals Recovery Cool Down per each skill level researched. (10 Levels) The research of Hannibal Barca in the University confers the following bonus to Generals: *Fort General Upgrade Time: -6% Generals Upgrade Time per each skill level researched. (5 Levels). *Fort General Upgrade Cost: -3% Generals Upgrade Cost per each skill level researched. (10 Levels). *Fort General Hitpoints: +6% Generals Hitpoints per each skill level researched. (5 Levels). *The Ultimate Tactician: Unlocks Hannibal at a Level 21. The Versailles wonder confers these bonuses to the Generals: * Hitpoint boost to both your attacking and defending troops: 10% (including the Generals) * The Heritage at the Library Chapter 1 increases the hitpoints bonus from +10% to +11%. Category:Generals